A Inesquecível Festa do DAR
by Keiko Noriko
Summary: AU Literati e Java Junkie. Rory decide ter sua primeira vez, e o lugar escolhido é onde ela foi concebida, a casa de seus avós. Isso no meio da festa beneficente de Emily. Completa.
1. O convite

Desde que Luke fora embora, há 15 minutos atrás, deixando Jess e Rory sozinhos esse tentava tirar o maior proveito possível da situação. No entanto, a idéia assustava a outra e com isso os dois começaram uma guerra silenciosa em que ele tentava incessantemente tirar a blusa dela e ela repunha-a.

- Rory! - falou indignado

- Para onde Luke disse que tinha ido mesmo? - perguntou ela numa tentativa de "mudar de assunto"

- Para a Pousada. Qual é o seu problema? - respondeu cansado

- Aquele casal ainda está preso no quarto? - continuou ignorando-o.

- Espero que estejam aproveitando melhor que a gente - disse emburrado e se aproximando para beijá-la

- Não fica assim - respondeu retribuindo o beijo - Na hora certa vai acontecer. Tente pensar em outra coisa... Como livros... - sugeriu ela.

- Ahn... Ok. "O crime do padre Amaro", "Tubarão", "Lolita", "O amante de Lady Chatterley"...

- Jess!

- "O pequeno príncipe"...

- "O pequeno príncipe"? Tem sexo em "O pequeno príncipe"?

- Pelo amor de Deus, Rory! Tente pensar em outra coisa! - disse

- Isso não teve a menor graça!

-Ah... Teve um pouco de graça sim.

_Enquanto isso, na Pousada... _

- Hei Lorelai - falou Luke indo de encontro a ela.

- Luke, que bom que está aqui. Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu! Um pedaço do corrimão caiu enquanto crianças brincavam nele! - respondeu Lorelai.

- De novo um problema que deve ser feito por um carpinteiro? Eu tenho cara de carpinteiro?

- Falando sério, a resposta vai fazer alguma diferença?

- Mas que crianças? Não tem nenhuma criança hospedada aqui - Luke falou, revirando os olhos.

- E se forem adultos? Não acha que eles também têm o direito de se divertir? Principalmente as donas da pousada!

- Você que fez isso?! - fez ele, espantado preparando-se para dar uma bronca nela.

- Não aceitarei acusações infundadas sobre minha pessoa - respondeu ela.

Então seu celular começa a tocar e o identificador de chamadas sinaliza ser sua mãe. Ela atende, a contragosto.

Com isso as garotas Gilmore tinham uma festa do DAR a qual eram obrigadas a ir. Motivo? Desconhecido. Mas o mais surpreendente era, na verdade, o fato de Emily ter pedido para que cada uma levasse um acompanhante, sendo assim, Jess e seu tio acabaram por arrumar um compromisso no sábado da qual ambos não estavam cientes ainda.

- Ah, onde estão Jess e Rory? - perguntou Lorelai assim que desligou o telefone fingindo que nada tinha acontecido.

- No andar de cima da lanchonete - respondeu Luke mexendo em sua caixa de ferramentas.

- Sozinhos?

- Caesar está lá - ele continuou, ainda distraído com sua caixa de ferramentas.

- No quarto, com eles? – perguntou Lorelai espantada

- Não, mas como você mesma disse, a gente tem que relaxar. Rory é uma boa menina, e Jess é bom com ela, eles não vão fazer nada que ela não queira, certo?

Lorelai continuava estranhando, mas concordou, porque era verdade. Mas seu medo era que eles fizessem algo que ela quisesse.

_De volta ao andar de cima da lanchonete... _

Rory atende ao celular profundamente aliviada apesar de tentar não transparecer isso na frente de Jess. Ele já havia entendido que não iria conseguir muito naquele dia, mas começara uma discussão sobre quando esse momento chegaria. Era uma conversa muito chata para Rory, não porque ela não quisesse, pelo contrario, mas não sabia como reagir diante da situação.

- Oi mãe, tudo bem?

- Depende do ponto de vista. O que você vai fazer sábado?

- Bem... Eu e Jess vamos...

- Na festa obrigatória do DAR na casa de sua avó, assim como eu e Luke.

- Não dá pra não ir?

-Se desse não seria festa obrigatória.

- E como eu vou convidá-lo pra uma coisa dessas?

- É para isso que serve o sex appeal das Gilmore girls. Funcionou com Luke

-... Eca! Tchau mamãe...

Rory sorriu e, como se o garoto quisesse saber o motivo da ligação numa tentativa bem sucedida de mudar de assunto, explicou tudo para Jess, aproveitando o momento também para começar uma discussão sobre como sua mãe havia convencido Luke a ir à mencionada festa. Enquanto fazia um memorando mental para não esquecer de agradecer profundamente sua mãe por tê-la salvado (não que Lorelai soubesse disso).

Depois de alguma conversa muitas viradas de assunto e incontáveis acordos, Jess concordou.

**

* * *

**

**Bom gente, este foi o primeiro capítulo. Eu sei que eu poderia fazê-lo bem melhor, tem algumas partes confusas, mal-escritas, apressadas, mas é por isso que peço a vocês, leitores, que mandem reviews dizendo como eu posso melhorá-la... ah sim, para quem leu meu profile, eu encontrei a descrição do desafio e no último capítulo colocarei aqui para vocês. Quem sabe isso explique algumas atitudes minhas xD o excesso de falas e ausência de descrições, entretanto, é um mistério que jamais será resolvido. Pretendo concluir a fic o mais rapido possível, mas nunca se sabe, certo? Acho que ninguém lerá isso mesmo. Então espero vê-los no capítulo 2**


	2. Os convidados

Era sexta-feira à noite e, como de costume, Lorelai e Rory se preparavam para jantar na casa de Emily e Richard. Elas não haviam se livrado disso, apesar de que na noite seguinte encontrar-se-iam com os dois novamente, o que Lorelai sabia ser deveras desgastante.

A chegada havia sido incrivelmente pacífica, quer dizer, não houve brigas. Apenas um grande movimento de garçons e outros funcionários que estavam preparando algumas coisas para o que, segundo Emily, seria a melhor festa beneficente do DAR da história, Lorelai e Rory acharam por bem não contrariar. Estavam apenas esperando Richard, que estava em seu escritório confirmando os convidados, chegar para que começassem a janta.

- Quem mais confirmou presença hoje, Richard? - Quis saber Emily assim que viu seu marido sair do escritório e juntar-se a elas na sala de estar.

- Apenas Jason. - Ele respondeu sem prestar muita atenção enquanto servia seu Whisky.

Lorelai engasgou-se com seu Martini ao ouvir a pronúncia daquele nome. Ela esquecera completamente de Jason, fazia muito tempo que ambos não se viam por isso ela não tinha certeza de qual era sua situação atual, se ainda estariam namorando...

- Digger vem para a festa? - Ela perguntou tentando esconder o espanto, já que o rolo dos dois ainda era um segredo para seus pais.

- É mais do que natural que o sócio de seu pai vá a eventos com ele, Lorelai - respondeu Emily um tanto impaciente - aliás, seu namorado vem à festa, Rory? - ela perguntou, desejando profundamente que a resposta fosse negativa.

- Sim, vovó - respondeu a garota corando levemente ao lembrar do que havia induzido Jess a comparecer à festa.

Emily ficou um tempo quieta, provavelmente por frustração. Todo mundo dirigiu-se à sala de jantar, então ela resolveu voltar a falar dos preparativos da festa.

- Lorelai, eu presumo que você não chamará ninguém, certo?

- Ninguém além do Luke, mamãe - respondeu Lorelai com um leve ar de superioridade, ela sabia que isso acabaria com sua mãe. E ela acertou, Emily revirou os olhos e deu um pequeno suspiro e ela tinha certeza que sua mãe não a chamaria para nenhum evento tão cedo.

Então houve um silêncio, cortado apenas pela intromissão de algum funcionário pedindo uma informação e Richard tentando iniciar alguma discussão profunda com Rory, mas esta estava maquinando alguma maneira de como contar a sua mãe, seus planos para a festa.

Acabou-se o jantar, Lorelai e Rory se despediram, saíram da casa e entraram no carro sem fazer nenhum som. Ao mesmo tempo em que a primeira estava feliz com a decepção de sua mãe, ela tinha um problema a resolver, que era como lidar com Luke e Jason na festa.

- Boa sua estratégia de confirmar a presença do Jess. Vai usar isso para fazê-lo a ir à festa obrigatória de amanhã? - começou Lorelai tentando quebrar o silêncio enquanto ligava o carro para partir.

- Não, na verdade eu já falei com ele e ele realmente aceitou vir - respondeu a garota sem jeito desviando o olhar da mãe.

- Ok, agora você me pegou. Como conseguiu convence-lo a participar dessa festa insana?

- Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso agora. E como você vai fazer com Luke e Jason?

- Chama-se ménage à trois.

- Mamãe...

- Não sei, e realmente não quero pensar nisso agora.

- Então a gente não vai falar nada? - perguntou Rory

- Pelo visto.

- Isso não parece nada com a gente.

- Tem razão - respondeu Lorelai começando a discar algum número.

_Na lanchonete... _

O telefone da lanchonete começa a tocar. Luke, que já estava no andar de cima corre para atendê-lo, e com mais urgência ainda quando o identificador de chamadas indica ser Lorelai. Atende afobado, pensando ser alguma coisa realmente importante, já que ela nunca ligava nesse horário. Mas no final, tudo o que ela queria, era mandá-lo contar uma piada para que não ficasse um silêncio incômodo entre ela e Rory. Desligou o telefone e puxou o fio, irritado.

_De volta ao carro... _

- Acho que tomaremos café descafeinado amanhã - comentou Lorelai.

- E torradas amanhecidas - respondeu Rory.

E estas foram as últimas palavras das duas, com exceção de "boa noite", do dia.

* * *

**Eu reeditei este segundo capítulo pois estava extremamente curto e um pouco sem-graça. Espero que tenha ficado melhor.**

**Ah sim, estou feliz pelo número de hits da fic, só faltam mais reviews (será que eu reclamo demais?) brincadeira, espero continuar contando com o apoio de vocês, as reviews eu responderei no capítulo seis, ok? Até mais.**


	3. Desencontros

A manhã do "grande dia" havia começado e Lorelai e Rory tinham muito que conversar. A segunda praticamente passara a noite em claro, pensando em como contar aquilo à sua mãe, preparara um discurso, fizera até sua clássica lista de prós e contras, mas descartou-a logo, pois não importava qual opção vencesse, sua mãe era, acima de tudo, sua melhor amiga, ela saberia ouvi-la, além de que elas já haviam tido uma conversa preliminar e sua mãe pedira para que ela contasse quando houvesse possibilidade daquilo acontecer.

Rory saiu do quarto e foi encontrar-se com a mãe na sala, memorizando seu texto. Lorelai estava falando ao telefone parecendo ligeiramente aflita, mas não se podia dizer com certeza, achou melhor esperar a mãe terminar, o que não deu muito certo, acabaram indo direto ao Luke's e ali definitivamente não era um bom lugar para se discutir isso.

- Quais seus planos para hoje? - perguntou Lorelai tentando iniciar uma conversa já que o silêncio entre as duas era sufocante.

- Jess e eu vamos passar o dia em New York, não se preocupe, estaremos de volta em torno das 5h, haverá uma feira de livros, eu estou precisando de alguns para Yale.

- Certo. E agora você vai me contar como conseguiu convencer Jess a ir ao que talvez seja a festa mais chata da história? Porque você sabe como minha mente é criativa e eu já bolei mais de mil teorias, nenhuma delas agradável.

- Na verdade, tem uma coisa que eu quero te falar, mas aqui não é o melhor lugar.

- Ah, claro, não se preocupe comigo, eu só não vou conseguir fazer nada o dia inteiro e se você atrasar talvez eu acabe morrendo de curiosidade, mas se der tempo você passa no meu velório e me conta. O que acha?

- Agradeço a compreensão mamãe - respondeu Rory dando um beijo na bochecha da mãe e indo encontrar Jess que tinha acabado de sair de seu quarto.

- Não, falando sério. - continuou Lorelai - já pensou se eu acabo morrendo e você não tem tempo de me contar? Você conseguiria conviver com isso pro resto da sua vida?

- Tchau mamãe, amo você - disse Rory ignorando-a.

_Algumas horas depois... _

- Olá Rory - começou Lorelai, no celular, num tom animado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, mãe?

- Ah, nada demais. Só estava pensando em como faz tempo que nós duas não conversamos, não concorda?

- Mãe... - fez Rory num tom cansado preparando-se para desligar o telefone. - é a quinta vez que você me liga. Faltam apenas 3 horas para eu voltar pra casa e falarmos sobre isso, pode esperar? O que te faz pensar que eu aceitaria conversar agora com você dessa vez?

- Hum... A derrota pelo cansaço?

- Até daqui a pouco.

Rory compreendia a ansiedade de sua mãe, e ela mesma já começara a ficar nervosa com toda essa demora, mas não era algo que se podia falar ao telefone e ela sentia-se meio mal de falar sobre isso com Jess ao seu lado.

Porém, os dois principais motivos para a insistência de Lor era desviar a cabeça de seus próprios problemas que pareciam ficar cada vez mais complicados e a certeza sobre o que Rory queria falar e ela tinha medo de que desse sua opinião tarde demais.

_Mais algumas horas depois... _

Rory tentou entrar em casa sem ser vista, pois sabia que sua mãe a obrigaria a conversar assim que ela chegasse. Tirou os tênis e foi silenciosa e rapidamente ao banheiro, trancou a porta, despiu-se e enfiou-se no chuveiro, depois de um banho demorado percebeu que seu plano tinha se saído bem demais, checou os recados na secretária eletrônica (ela havia demorado devido à fila para pagar seus livros e o engarrafamento, chegara faltando apenas uma hora para o evento) tinha um de sua mãe avisando que ela saíra antes para resolver um problema e que as duas se encontrariam lá às 20h, isso se Lorelai não sofresse um acidente e morresse e então Rory deveria conviver para sempre com o peso na consciência por nunca ter contado aquilo que a estava matando de curiosidade há um dia inteiro, e então bateu três vezes em algo que deveria ser de madeira.

* * *

**Esse capítulo saiu bem mais rápido do que imaginava. E bem menor, porém achei melhor deixar um pedaço pro próximo capítulo com medo de que ficasse muito curto.**

**Escrever esta fanfiction está me dando uma saudades de Gilmore Girls... tá, mentira, está me dando uma saudade absurda do Jess, comecei a baixar uns episódios com ele pra tentar matar a saudade, vi também uns videos no youtube, li as outras fanfics. Aliás, como tem pouca fic em português de GG hein?**

**Ultima coisa antes de ir, desculpem pela ausência da Lor. Mas ela realmente é uma personagem muito dificil de escrever, estou tentando colocá-la mais na fic, e agora com seus problemas com Jason e Luke, talvez eu consiga. Só não garanto muitas genialidades em suas piadas porque eu realmente sou péssima em referências americanas, mas farei o meu melhor. Bem.. Vejo-os no capítulo 4, espero conseguir alguma review até lá.**


	4. A festa

A primeira coisa que Rory fez assim que desceu do carro de Jess, depois de cumprimentar seus avós na entrada foi procurar sua mãe. Ela também já não agüentava mais esse suspense.

- Rory! - disse uma voz que ela conhecia muito bem a agarrando e carregando-a para o jardim.

- Desculpa a demora, mamãe. - ela respondeu, abraçando-a aliviada.

- Sobre isso a gente briga depois.

_Na parte de dentro da casa..._

Com o sumiço repentino de suas acompanhantes, Luke e Jess tentavam arrumar uma maneira de passar o tempo. O tio percorria a festa aleatoriamente apenas para evitar que acabasse tendo de participar de alguma conversa chata, o plano do sobrinho fora parecido, mas Emily fora ao seu encontro antes que ele pudesse fugir.

- Que bom que pode vir. - começou ela tentando parecer agradável, embora achasse que o garoto não merecia tanto esforço de sua parte.

- É. - respondeu. Diferentemente de Emily, ele não tinha a menor intenção de fingir simpatia.

- Como estão você e Rory? - continuou ela em mais uma tentativa de tentar ser agradável.

- Não poderíamos estar melhor.

- Maravilha. - em seguida houve um silêncio e como se sua paciência se esgotasse ela emendou - é bom vê-lo assim, com os dois olhos bons. Agora com licença, tenho outras pessoas para atender.

Jess pensou em falar um palavrão, ou fazer um gesto feio, mas não valeria a pena e desistiu. Sentou-se na sala e começou a ler um livro enquanto esperava por Rory.

_Na parte de fora da casa..._

As duas se dirigiram ao jardim, numa parte que consideravam fora do alcance dos outros. A filha se preparava, ficando um pouco nervosa, pois esquecera o começo de seu discurso.

- Mãe... - ela começou - tem uma coisa que eu venho tentando te falar. Sobre aquilo...

- Aquilo...?

- Aquilo...

- Ah! Aquilo! Certo, continue...

- Sim... Já faz algum tempo que eu tenho pensado naquilo, e Jess também, bastante. E, outro dia a gente conversou e eu decidi que eu quero fazer aquilo. Aqui. - continuou Rory prendendo a respiração.

- Por isso ele aceitou vir! - respondeu Lorelai tentando parecer menos apreensiva do que realmente estava.

- É. Então é isso, o que você acha?

- Certo. Eu já falei que não vou me meter, é uma decisão sua. Fico feliz que tenha me contado antes... - Lorelai fez uma pausa, pensando no que dizer em seguida, enquanto sua filha olhava para ela, estranhando sua reação. - Eu só espero – continuou - que vocês tenham se preparado para isso.

- Ah... - Rory começou a ficar vermelha - Bem... Sim. Na verdade, não foi só para comprar livros que fomos para New York.

- Nossa cidade pode ser atrasada, mas ela vende anticoncepcional - respondeu a mãe, ligeiramente atordoada, ela realmente não esperava por essa.

- Jess disse que não queria comprar em Stars Hollow, pois todos ficariam sabendo, e ele não queria isso... - Rory continuava extremamente vermelha.

- Acho melhor entrarmos, tanto pelo frio quanto pelo fato de que nossos acompanhantes devem estar sendo massacrados - ela ainda não conseguia acreditar nessa parte, provavelmente Rory apenas tentava fazer a mãe mudar a imagem que tinha do namorado dela, mas de qualquer forma estava surpresa.

Então cada uma foi para um lado. Lorelai encontrou-se com Luke pensando se deveria ou não contar os planos de seu sobrinho para esta noite, enquanto Rory foi ao encontro do namorado que estava cercado por dois casais de jovens mimados.

Durante a conversa das Lorelai, uma das garotas havia se aproximado de Jess achando que este estava se sentindo mal por não ter ninguém para conversar e obrigou-o a participar de uma conversa extremamente chata, o que ele tentara evitar ao concentrar-se no seu livro. Rory foi ao seu lado, ele sorriu aliviado ao vê-la e a cumprimentou com um beijo.

- Cara! Agora nós podemos fazer Friends! - disse um dos garotos.

- Você seria a Janice - respondeu Jess para o garoto.

- Você deveria ser o Chandler, é tão engraçado! - falou o garoto, sem desanimar, e nenhum tom de ironia na voz.

Rory tentou dar um tchau para o grupo enquanto era carregada por Jess para fora daquele círculo.

- Eles pareciam um grupo legal... - começou Rory com um tom de graça.

-Oh! Você nem imagina o quanto! – respondeu o namorado aproximando seu rosto ao dela e sussurrando em seguida – agora, acho que temos um trato a cumprir, não?

* * *

**Tudo o que eu fiz nesse capítulo foi colocar a conversa das duas. Acho que ficou meio OOC, mas eu a refaço quantas vezes for necessário, devia ter ficado maior, menos sério, não sei direito. Nada mais a acrescentar. Depois que reeditar o 5º capítulo começarei a trabalhar no sexto, peço paciência e mais reviews, agradecerei a elas, como acho que já disse, no 6º capítulo. Beijos e até mais**


	5. Primeira vez

O coração de Rory batia acelerado, de ansiedade, de medo e de amor. Do outro lado da porta a festa rolava provavelmente tediosa como antes, os mauricinhos que ela encontrara minutos antes deviam estar criando o roteiro de seu Friends. Emily devia estar conversando com suas amigas ou tentando convencer alguém a comer mais alguns canapés enquanto Richard com certeza discutia sobre economia com seu sócio Jason, ou este estaria correndo atrás de sua mãe que estaria correndo dele e claro, levando Luke junto. Então Rory lembrou que enquanto ela subia as escadas ouviu alguém comentar que Jason estava atrasado. Será que sua mãe sabia disso? Era melhor mandar uma mensagem ou ligar, só para ter certeza.

Jess e Rory estavam sentados na cama, ela havia lhe apresentado o quarto inteiro para tentar se acalmar, o que provocou alguns comentários idiotas da parte dela pela falta de assunto. Quando percebeu como era ridícula sua ação sentou-se na cama e ele foi ao seu lado, e eles começaram a se beijar até que ela parou o beijo no meio e pediu que ele esperasse para mandar uma mensagem para a mãe. Apesar de que a vontade dele fosse de atirar aquele celular pela janela ele se conteve, afinal, bancar o rebelde agora só traria desvantagens a ele. Para sua felicidade Rory não esperou a resposta da mãe, apenas guardou o celular na bolsa e começou a beijar seu namorado.

Devagarzinho eles foram assumindo a posição horizontal. Jess passava a mão nas costas de Rory por baixo da blusa enquanto tentava tira-la aos poucos, satisfeito por não haver nenhuma relutância da parte de sua namorada e ela, agora totalmente sem medo, pousava uma mão no pescoço do namorado e a outra em sua cintura, por baixo da roupa, ao mesmo tempo em que mordiscava seu pescoço. Ele havia acabado de conseguir soltar o sutiã dela, e agora partia para a saia. Tudo corria perfeitamente. Porém, a felicidade deles durou pouco.

A porta abriu rapidamente, fazendo-os dar um pulo de dois metros, extremamente espantados e brancos. Os dois encararam a pessoa que havia acabado de entrar, ainda estavam em estado de choque para identificá-la. Sentiram-se como se tivessem tido uma parada cardíaca e seu sangue congelado. A pessoa também parecia incomodada com a situação, depois de muito tempo eles conseguiram identificar quem era.

Uma das patricinhas. Era uma das patricinhas. A patricinha que obrigara Jess a participar daquela conversa, para ser mais exato. Ela olhava de um para o outro tentando gesticular alguma palavra, mas tudo que saia era um balbucio. Jess foi o primeiro a se recuperar, levantou-se e tentou conversar com a garota.

- Você está procurando alguma coisa? - ele perguntou, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Me desculpe. Eu acho que errei de lugar... - foi tudo que conseguiu dizer, e já ia fechar a porta de novo quando Jess segurou seu braço, talvez com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário, pois a garota olhou-o totalmente aterrorizada.

- Por favor, você vai contar isso para alguém? - perguntou. Também um pouco mais intimidador do que pretendia.

- Ah... Ah... - ela fez. Então seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Ela abaixou o rosto enquanto as lágrimas caiam silenciosamente. Jess soltou-a, atordoado - M-me d-d-des-desculpem... E-eu não tinha i-inte-intenção - e saiu correndo.

Jess encarou a namorada e os dois acharam por bem saírem de lá antes que alguém fosse tentar descobrir porque aquela garota estava chorando.

Enquanto isso, Lorelai, agora mais aliviada pela mensagem de Rory e por ouvir em uma conversa alheia que Jason se atrasaria pelo menos uma hora, estava sentada na sala, junto com Luke bebendo e tendo uma discussão muita profunda sobre qual era o melhor filme da Disney. Ela havia desencanado totalmente de se preocupar com Jason, já que, segundo ela, quando ele chegasse, ela estaria tão bêbada que independente do que aconteceria, ela tinha uma boa desculpa. Também havia achado melhor não contar nada a Luke sobre o plano de seu sobrinho, pois ela conhecia muito bem seu acompanhante e não queria um barraco antes que todos os convidados chegassem.

E Jess e Rory tentavam se distrair numa conversa culta, enquanto esperavam a poeira baixar para tentar de novo.

* * *

**Provavelmente o próximo capítulo demorará mais um pouco para sair. Tanto pelo fim das férias, quanto as provas iminentes, vou ter que estudar muito para não pegar recuperação em química. Espero contar com a compreensão de vocês. E nas minhas horas vagas eu estarei reeditando os capítulos (baixou a perfeccionista). No próximo capítulo será praticamente inteiro Lorelai e Luke, tenho que cumprir a parte Java Junkie, certo?**

**Outra coisa, acho que o caso do choro da patricinha jamais será solucionado, a não ser que eu pense em alguma coisa. Eu só queria alguém para estragar o momento dos dois e que fizesse os dois sairem de lá por um tempo, para que eu pudesse me focar no outro casal. A principio era a Lorelai, e assim as duas conversariam, mas elas já haviam conversado então a hipótese foi descartada. Rory estava quase pelada então seria muita maldade colocar um homem. Se fosse Emily provavelmente os dois seriam expulsos da festa. Se fosse alguém completamente aleatória eles não precisariam sair. Por isso a melhor escolha eu achei que seria a patricinha com uma crise histérica de choro.**

**Ah, chega de enrolação. Até o próximo capítulo ;D**


	6. Jason Digger Stiles

Houve certa movimentação na porta de entrada. Uma campainha tocando, anunciando a chegada de algum convidado atrasado ou um garçom trazendo mais comida, uma informação que, de onde Lorelai estava, era difícil de captar.

- Jason! Bem-vindo. - cumprimentou Richard recebendo o sócio na entrada - porque demorou tanto?

- Desculpe-me, Maria não ficava pronta, o trânsito estava péssimo e eu estava terminando uma discussão com a empresa... - respondeu o recém-chegado, apresentando a mulher que estava a seu lado, uma ruiva alta e encorpada.

- Que tipo de discussão? - perguntou o anfitrião logo depois de cumprimentar a mulher.

- Do tipo que não devemos comentar aqui. Tanto por respeito a Emily quanto ao fato de já ter sido resolvida e eu querer curtir a festa.

Dizendo isso, ele e a mulher entraram, o primeiro vagando sem rumo, como se procurasse alguma coisa ou alguém.

Depois de a quinta DAR perguntando há quanto tempo Lorelai e Luke estavam juntos, com certeza por causa de algum comentário de sua mãe, o mencionado casal fez uma manobra evasiva para o jardim.

- Eu não posso acreditar naquela mulher! - disse ela, retoricamente, virando o vinho branco - posso até imaginar o que ela falou para aquelas velhas! E você - apontou para Luke com sua taça - você só colabora pedindo por essa bebida de pobre! - indicando a cerveja - quantas vezes eu te disse para não beber isso?

- Sinceramente? - perguntou Luke se aproximando dela - acho que você já bebeu demais - e tirou a taça de sua mão - esquece isso. Foi um saco, mas já passou, ninguém virá aqui mesmo - e aproximou-se ainda mais. Não sabia o que estava fazendo, talvez fosse apenas efeito do álcool. Agora seus rostos estavam quase se encostando, sentiam a respiração um do outro.

O som de passos se aproximando interrompeu-os e ao se virarem seus olhos encontraram com os do sócio de Richard, que Lorelai havia tentado evitar a noite toda.

- Jason! - fez ela, se afastando instintivamente de Luke.

- Lorelai! - ele respondeu de um jeito meio abobalhado, olhando para o dono da lanchonete.

- O que você faz aqui? - ela perguntou também se atrapalhando.

- Tirou as palavras da minha boca.

Luke pediu licença e saiu impassível.

Ela começara a explicar tudo que havia acontecido desesperadamente, às vezes atropelando palavras, dizendo algumas coisas incoerentes e outras contraditórias, enquanto ele ouvia a tudo meio zonzo com a capacidade de palavras por segundo dela.

- A gente está namorando ainda? - ela perguntou, como se tivesse se lembrado disso repentinamente - quer dizer, nós não tínhamos notícias um do outro há umas três semanas. Que espécie de namoro é esse?

Jason piscou. Tentou formular uma frase. Fazer um gesto com a cabeça, mas saiu uma confusão que nem ele entendeu a própria resposta, olhou para baixo e tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi um dar de ombros.

- Vou atrás de Luke, até mais Digger - respondeu. Não foi voluntário o fato de ela ter o chamado pelo apelido, nem havia reparado.

Mas ele sim, e procurava um significado para isso, nenhum deles parecia bom, e o fato de ela ter ido atrás do homem que estava com ela quando ele apareceu só reforçava essa idéia.

_Dentro da casa..._

- Suas amigas são umas portas! - exclamou Jess. Nesse meio tempo que eles estavam esperando para entrar no quarto de Rory de novo, haviam se metido numa conversa com algumas colegas de faculdade dela, estavam animados por elas discutirem tão fervorosamente sobre as irmãs Brontë, mas perceberam que a única preocupação delas era definir qual era o melhor casal de cada uma. E agora eles aproveitavam para falar mal delas enquanto subiam as escadas para o andar de cima.

- Não são minhas amigas, são apenas conhecidas de Yale com quem eu nunca conversei na minha vida e agora percebi que não perdi nada com isso.

- Assim espero, estava começando a achar que você tinha ido para o lado negro da força... - ele parou de falar, haviam chegado numa porta. Apontou para ela e perguntou - é aqui seu quarto né?

- Já passou um bom tempo - respondeu a garota. Ele abriu a porta e os dois entraram.

Lorelai encontrou Luke sentado no lugar onde eles estavam antes, ao lado de uma senhora que podiam jurar já passar da casa dos cem anos, conversando com algumas senhoras de idade parecida.

- Hei! - ela fez, aproximando-se. Ele respondeu apenas balançando a cabeça de leve e dando um espaço para que ela se sentasse - acho que eu resolvi as coisas com ele... - continuou.

Ele virou-se para encará-la.

* * *

**Bem, o capítulo saiu uma semana antes do que eu esperava. E melhor também, mas provavelmente ele será reeditado bem cedo, acontece que é muito difícil mesmo para mim, imitar o jeito da Lor. Além de que Java Junkies e Jason não são nem um pouco minha especialidade. Espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim para vocês, leitores JJ, e espero reviews sobre como eu posso deixar a Lor menos OOC além de comentários no geral. Só recebi um até agora, não tenho do que reclamar sobre ele. Alias muito obrigada pelo elogio e incentivo Adriana. Nesse capítulo não achei uma brecha para diálogos de mãe e filha, mas se correr tudo bem, o próximo terá bastante, além de Luke versus Jess também (amo as brigas deles na série e tava louca pra colocar uma discussão deles aqui). Até a próxima.**


	7. Segunda vez

A porta se fechou e agora, estavam novamente lá, a sós. Dessa vez a menina não tentou começar alguma conversa sem nexo, mas seu nervosismo a obrigava a enrolar de alguma maneira. Ele ficou de frente para ela e aproximou-se para beijá-la, que da primeira vez desviou, na segunda sugeriu que apagassem a luz, na terceira pediu para que se sentassem na cama e nas outras apenas deixou que os lábios se tocassem, mas assim que sentia a língua do namorado, recuava. Ficaram nisso por um bom tempo até que ele, cansado do jogo, deitou-a e ficou logo por cima, para que não houvesse como afastar mais a cabeça.

- Obrigada - ela disse, referindo-se à atitude de Jess.

- É um prazer - respondeu com um sorriso maroto beijando-a.

Como da última vez, houve um barulho, e a porta se escancarou com um estrondo, batendo na parede com força. Era o segundo ataque cardíaco da noite que eles sofriam, dessa vez muito mais pela violência do que por terem sido pegos. Mas a pessoa que acabara de entrar não tinha percebido os dois ali. Isso porque estava acompanhada e com uma cabeça na frente.

Foi fácil de reconhecer aquele casal, o difícil era acreditar. Antes que os mais jovens pudessem ter feito alguma coisa, os recém-chegados, ao tentar deitar na cama acabaram por atingir os dois, levando um susto.

Mãe e filha se encararam. Tio e sobrinho fizeram o mesmo.

_Flashback..._

Lorelai encontrou Luke sentado no lugar onde eles estavam antes, ao lado de uma senhora que podiam jurar já passar da casa dos cem anos, conversando com algumas senhoras de idade parecida.

- Hei! - ela fez, aproximando-se. Ele respondeu apenas balançando a cabeça de leve e dando um espaço para que ela se sentasse - acho que eu resolvi as coisas com ele... - continuou.

Ele virou-se para encará-la, mas não respondeu.

- Desculpe por ter te abandonado pela segunda vez hoje.

- Sem problemas - disse finalmente. Seguiu-se um silêncio e ele completou - como vocês ficaram então?

- Acho que eu terminei com ele.

- Por quê?

- Não nos víamos há tempos, e... - começou. Mas foi interrompida pelos lábios de Luke que encontraram os seus - por isso também - continuou, em seguida retribui o beijo, sem ligar para as pessoas que estavam em volta, que por sorte não eram muitas e nem ninguém da família.

Ela parou e olhou-o sem acreditar no que tinham acabado de fazer.

- Parece que bebemos demais.

- Bebemos o suficiente - Lorelai respondeu, segurando a mão dele e o conduzindo para o andar de cima.

_Fim do Flashback..._

Entre as pessoas naquele recinto, a mais desnorteada com toda a situação era, sem sombra de dúvidas, Luke, seguido de perto pelas outras três. Ficaram um bom tempo sem falar nada.

- Oi... - aventurou-se Lorelai, inutilmente, pois a única reação que teve foi de sua filha que meramente esboçou um sorriso.

- Será que eu posso conversar com você a sós um instante? - perguntou Luke ao sobrinho. A vontade dele era responder que não, sabia bem o que viria, mas não estava em condição de contrariar ninguém.

- Você não pode fazer isso assim! - começou o tio assim que ficaram do lado de fora, naquela noite o jardim havia sido bem requisitado para resolver problemas...

- Ah não, eu deveria embebedá-la antes, né? - respondeu o garoto em tom sarcástico.

- Isso é diferente!

- Sim, porque nós dois estamos juntos há mais de um ano. Sabe quantos caras no mundo esperariam tanto tempo para dormir com a namorada?

- Não importa. Você não pode tratar isso aqui como uma festa de faculdade e fazer o que estiver pensando.

- Olha quem está falando... - retrucou, e antes que o tio pudesse falar alguma coisa completou - Escuta, não fui eu quem planejou isso, foi Rory, ok? Eu só concordei, nós nos preparamos. Não importa o que diga, não sou eu o cara errado aqui.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - esbravejou Luke sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Essa decisão é minha e de Rory e não há nada que você possa fazer para mudar. Então desista e vá cuidar dos seus próprios problemas. - e voltou a entrar na casa, encerrando a conversa.

_No quarto..._

- E então poderemos ser parentes! - disse Lorelai sorrindo e abraçando a filha.

- Sim! Porque o fato de eu ter metade dos seus genes não significa nada. - diferente dos dois, elas estavam felizes e com uma conversa muito animada. - Quer dizer, acha que ele vai sobreviver?

- Claro. Luke é bem forte. - respondeu a outra se sentando na cama.

- Eu estava falando do Jess...

- Não sei, Luke é bem forte... - disse de novo, rindo.

* * *

**Aqui está mais um capítulo com excesso de falas... Estou percebendo que a anfitriã da festa está desaparecida xD bem, eu realmente não tenho achado uma brecha para ela já que tudo roda em torno dos dois casais, preciso dar um jeito nisso. **

**Adriana: Muito obrigada de verdade pelas reviews, elas me dão ânimo para não desistir disso aqui, espero que goste desse capítulo. Respondendo a sua pergunta, e aproveitando para esclarecer aos outros leitores, a história gira em torno de algum momento do que seria a 4ª temporada. Lorelai e Luke não tinham nenhum relacionamento até então, isso constava na descrição do desafio. Espero que tenha respondido sua pergunta.**

**Beijos e até a próxima.**


	8. Adeus Diglauts

Luke tentou ir atrás de Jess para continuar a discussão, no entanto, o garoto havia sumido de sua vista e para falar a verdade ele não tinha mais nenhum argumento para usar, então apenas foi para o quarto encontrar-se com Lorelai.

Mas ela não estava lá, assim que seu sobrinho entrara, Lorelai saiu, deixando o jovem casal sozinho novamente.

- Hei - fez Rory para seu namorado que havia acabado de chegar e roubando-lhe um beijo.

Os outros dois foram se encontrar na escada. Luke parecia transtornado, queria conversar com Lorelai, não fazia sentido ela saber dos planos dos dois e simplesmente não fazer nada quanto a isso, porém, as palavras de Jess ecoaram em sua cabeça e ele começou a achar que realmente não haveria nada que pudesse fazer. Quer dizer, talvez até pudesse fazer alguma coisa naquele dia, mas não poderia fazer nada, ao menos legalmente, para impedi-los para sempre, era inevitável que algum dia aquilo aconteceria.

- Vamos pegar alguma coisa para beber - disse Lorelai guiando-o até a sala onde os drinks eram servidos.

Perguntou o que ele gostaria de tomar. Ele passou a mão pelo rosto da acompanhante e, ignorando a pergunta, se inclinou e juntou seus lábios aos dela e os dois começaram a se beijar lenta e carinhosamente.

Emily estava na sala de jantar com suas amigas do DAR conversando o que ricos conversam, suas viagens e posses caríssimas, quando alguma delas comentou que precisava de um decorador para um quarto.

- Sabe - respondeu Emily - o quarto de Lorelai foi inteiro re-decorado para minha neta. Ficou simplesmente fabuloso eu posso dar o telefone dele se você quiser.

- É muita gentileza Emily, mas eu prefiro ver o trabalho dele antes de te responder isso - a senhora respondeu.

- Ora, se você quiser, eu posso mostrar-lhe - então se levantou e fez um sinal para que fosse seguida. Algumas amigas curiosas também acompanharam.

Subiram as escadas, passaram pelo corredor.

- Sinceramente, depois que você vir o trabalho dele não vai ter dúvidas que ele fará um bom trabalho - disse Emily abrindo a porta do quarto para apresentá-lo às amigas.

Terceiro ataque cardíaco da noite.

Felizmente, Jess e Rory não haviam começado a se despir, nem ao menos estavam totalmente em posição horizontal, porém, no momento em que foram pegos, ele beijava o colo da namorada. Emily olhava de um para o outro totalmente pasma, enquanto suas amigas, sussurravam alguma coisa e lançavam um olhar de censura aos dois. Depois de algum tempo, o casal se levantou, com os rostos baixos, completamente vermelhos.

- Desculpa... - disse a garota com a voz falha. Jess balançou a cabeça, num sinal de também estar se desculpando. Começaram a andar em direção à porta do corredor.

A avó não respondeu nada, apenas ficou observando-os saírem, seu olhar tinha um misto de reprovação e espanto. Uma das senhoras tentou comentar algo com Emily, mas esta simplesmente começou a mostrar a decoração do quarto, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

_Enquanto isso, lá embaixo..._

Luke e Lorelai estavam se beijando de novo quando alguém tocou o ombro desta, ela virou-se num giro e deu de cara com Jason. Não dava para definir a expressão em seu rosto.

- O que você está fazendo? - ele perguntou, num tom ligeiramente possessivo. Lorelai encarou-o, confusa, piscou algumas vezes, abriu a boca para falar algo, fechou-a, abriu-a de novo.

- Jason, nós terminamos - disse por fim.

- Quem disse isso? - perguntou, aumentando o tom de voz.

- Você mesmo, no momento em que não confirmou quando eu perguntei se ainda estávamos juntos.

- Eu só estava confuso! - agora ele gritava e algumas pessoas começavam a olhar. Luke manteve-se inalterado, tinha medo do que poderia acontecer caso interferisse - pelo amor de Deus! Eu trouxe Maria como disfarce para que nós pudéssemos ficar juntos! É claro que estamos namorando. Foi por isso que você trouxe o cara da lanchonete, não é? – ele apontou para Luke com desgosto.

- Não, Digger! Não foi por isso! Eu o trouxe porque não tinha certeza se nós dois estávamos namorando e não queria passar a noite toda sozinha nessa festa idiota! – Lorelai respondeu, apesar do tom rude, não estava gritando. Essas palavras, de certo modo, tinham chateado Luke, mas ele não esboçou reação nenhuma.

Jason não esperava por aquela resposta. Estava completamente desconcertado.

- Bem... – sua voz tinha ido do volume máximo ao inaudível subitamente – agora definitivamente não estamos mais namorando. Não quero nunca mais saber de você, ou dessa festa – disse por fim, então simplesmente saiu, carregando Maria.

Lorelai encarou, com um olhar ligeiramente chateado, Luke. Este, em troca, deu-lhe um sorriso discreto e, colocando sua mão no ombro dela, tentou leva-la para algum lugar, que ninguém nunca descobriu onde era já que foram interrompidos por Emily, de braços cruzados e uma cara de poucos amigos na frente deles, chamando Lorelai para uma conversa particular no escritório.

* * *

**Devo anunciar que a fic está chegando ao fim, faltam apenas dois capítulos para terminá-la. Uau, nunca achei que fosse demorar tão pouco, sinceramente. Entretanto, já tenho duas novas fanfics em minha mente, a primeira do anime Death Note (será Oneshot e eu já comecei a escrever) e a segunda de Gilmore Girls, dessa vez apenas Literati (eu acho).**

**Eu meio que gostei desse capítulo, apesar de ter muito menos falas do que de costume, foi muito difícil começá-lo, mas todo o resto simplesmente fluiu e na revisão eu não fiz muitas mudanças, espero que os dois últimos sejam fáceis assim.**

**Agora, reviews por favor, os hits me animam mas nada me deixa mais feliz do que uma review.**

**Beijos e até mais.**


	9. Interrogatório

Todas as luzes no escritório estavam apagadas, com exceção de uma única, comprida, branca e fraca bem no meio da câmara. Emily estava sentada em um dos lados da mesa, com as mão sobre esta e Richard estava logo atrás de pé e com um charuto na boca, enquanto Lorelai estava sentada do outro lado, segurando os braços da cadeira, com um olhar nervoso e Luke de pé, ao seu lado, com os braços cruzados na altura do peito.

- Lorelai, o que você sabe sobre os planos de sua filha para esta noite? – começou Emily num tom sério.

- Nada, senhor policial.

- Richard, ela está mentindo?

- Desconfio que sim, Emily.

- Lorelai, diga a verdade.

- Eu disse senhor policial. Mas se há algo que queira saber deveria perguntar diretamente a ela.

- Era aí que eu queria chegar. Qual foi a última vez que a viu?

- Creio que há aproximadamente meia hora, senhor policial.

- E ela estava acompanhada?

- Sim, com Jess, seu namorado, senhor policial.

- Lorelai! Será que você poderia ser séria ao menos uma vez na vida? – perguntou Emily ficando irritada.

- Desculpe. _Senhora _policial.

Luke começou a rir em voz baixa, mas parou quando encontrou o olhar severo de Emily. Ela então pediu para que o marido fizesse alguma coisa. A fim de evitar uma discussão, Richard e Emily trocaram de lugares e ele continuou o interrogatório.

- O que acontece, Lorelai, é que sua mãe e eu desconfiamos que talvez Rory e seu namorado estejam... Hum... Mantendo relações sexuais e... Planejavam uma aqui... – era visível como Richard estava extremamente desconfortável com aquela situação.

- Isso parece grave. Por que os senhores policiais acham isso?

- Lorelai! – gritou Emily.

- O que? Ele é homem! – respondeu Lorelai com graça. Luke tentou conter o riso de novo. Richard fez à esposa um gesto que indicava que era melhor desistir.

- Eu os peguei se agarrando no quarto! – exclamou Emily se debruçando na mesa e lançando um dedo acusador à filha – todas as minhas amigas viram a neta que eu dizia ser um exemplo de pessoa se esfregando com aquele marginalzinho. O que elas estarão pensando?

Lorelai tinha uma resposta pronta àquela pergunta, mas foi cortada por Luke a tempo.

- Desculpe intrometer-me numa questão familiar, mas Jess é meu sobrinho e apesar de já ter sido um mau exemplo como a senhora argumentou, hoje em dia...

- Você está em minoria. Todo mundo aqui menospreza aquele garoto, então não ouse me contrariar – Emily respondeu bufando de raiva, em seguida olhou para a filha e o marido, buscando apoio.

- Bem... – fez Richard – eu nunca o conheci, só sei das histórias.

- Ah, eu definitivamente o odeio – respondeu Lorelai. Luke olhou para ela sem acredita que ela continuava achando uma brecha para soltar uma piada.

- E menosprezamos você também. – acrescentou Emily sentindo-se vitoriosa.

- Agora a senhora está enganada, mamãe – retrucou Lorelai mudando totalmente de estado emocional – Eu não odeio o Luke, afinal, só uma pessoa esquizofrênica odiaria o próprio namorado.

- Richard, você ouviu o que nossa filha acabou de dizer? – perguntou a mãe, completamente chocada olhando da filha para o dono da lanchonete. Luke balançou a cabeça confirmando o que Lorelai havia dito.

- Sim, Emily – respondeu o marido sem se importar.

- Desde quando isso?

- Ah, há uma hora atrás, quando eu terminei com Jason para ficar com Luke.

Agora tanto Richard quanto Emily encaravam-na boquiabertos.

- É, eu estava namorando Jason em segredo ata um tempo atrás, mas agora estou com Luke. Agora, será que poderíamos voltar a falar de Rory? – perguntou Lorelai tentando fugir daquele assunto.

_Enquanto isso..._

- Oh Jess, me desculpe por todas confusões de hoje – começou Rory assim que certificou-se de que trancara a porta dessa vez.

Ele sorriu, então inclinou-se e beijou-a. Foi um beijo diferente do que de costume, era como o primeiro que eles haviam trocado como namorados, mas mais intenso. A garota parou-o para tomar ar, mas mantinha os rostos colados, eles podiam sentir a respiração pesada e lenta um do outro, havia algo muito sensual nisso tudo.

Jess aproximou seus lábios do ouvido da namorada e sussurrou.

- Eu te amo, Rory.

Ela foi tomada por um susto, como um reflexo, tentou recuar, mas logo se recuperou, olhou-o nos olhos e com um grande sorriso respondeu.

- Eu também te amo, Jess.

_Enquanto isso..._

Lorelai precisou de muita fibra para conseguir convencer sua mãe a voltar a falar da neta. Não que ela não estivesse feliz por perturbar sua mãe com aquelas duas grandes novidades no mesmo dia, mas ficar mudando de assunto era algo que irritava muito mais Emily além de que ela estava muito feliz com Luke para pensar no sócio de seu pai. Porém, devido ao rumo que a conversa acabara de chegar ela daria de tudo para voltar ao tempo e continuar falando sobre ela mesma e suas aventuras amorosas. Emily decidira provar à filha o quanto esta estava errada, e cheia de convicção mandou que a seguissem até o quarto onde ela encontrara a neta e o namorado há pouco tempo atrás. Lorelai e Luke, aflitos, tentavam agora impedi-la enquanto se dirigiam até lá.

- Acho que acabei de vê-los passando pelo hall de entrada – tentou Luke, mas foi completamente ignorado.

- Mãe, não seja tão boba. Você sabe que Rory jamais faria uma coisa dessas, ainda mais aqui! Ela é como uma freira por livre e espontânea vontade, talvez até mais pura – gritou Lorelai desejando que a filha ouvisse isso e desse tempo para que os dois fugissem pela sacada.

- Se você tem tanta certeza – respondeu Emily rispidamente parando na frente do quarto – abra você a porta.

Lorelai hesitou por um tempo, então concordou em voz alta que abriria a porta, esperou um pouco, abaixou a maçaneta e empurrou.

- E então, Lorelai? – perguntou Emily cruzando os braços.

- A porta está trancada...

* * *

**Não acredito que acabei de postar o penúltimo capítulo. Acho que vou entrar em depressão quando terminar de escrever o último, de verdade. Afinal, acho que eu tinha essa história em minha mente por uns dois anos e ver esse trabalho completado vai me deixar realizada, mas ao mesmo tempo vazia. Porém, já tenho idéia para mais duas fanfics de Gilmore Girls.**

**De qualquer forma, esse acabou sendo o capítulo mais longo, e também o meu preferido, não sei direito porque, mas ele é o meu maior orgulho, espero que gostem também**

**Mais uma coisa, agora eu só postarei o último capítulo depois de receber algumas reviews, sou muito orgulhosa de verdade desse capítulo para deixá-lo passar em branco.**

**Beijos e até mais**


	10. Último

_- E então, Lorelai? – perguntou Emily cruzando os braços._

_- A porta está trancada..._

Soltando um suspiro cansado e descrente, a Gilmore mais velha anunciou que tinha uma chave reserva em seu quarto e que iria buscá-la, deixando seu marido, sua filha e o dono de lanchonete de vigias em frente à porta.

Estes dois últimos tentavam se comunicar e bolar um plano só com os olhos, o que não parecia estar funcionando muito bem, mas até uma leitura labial parecia arriscada demais.

Finalmente, depois de um tempo, o contato visual e silêncio foram rompidos por uma exclamação surda de Lorelai, como se esta tivesse tomado um susto.

- Alô, Sookie! Ha, ha. Ainda não me acostumei com o modo vibratório deste celular. Ahn... Tudo bem? – a expressão de Lorelai mudou para uma séria e preocupada -... Calma... Falo com você em um segundo – e virando-se para os dois homens ao seu lado acrescenta – me desculpem, mas eu realmente preciso atender esta ligação.

Sem esperar uma resposta ela dirigiu-se o mais rápido que pode ao lavabo, onde começou a discar o número da filha. Ainda não acreditava como não tinha pensado nisso antes, e admirava-se por ter sempre idéias tão brilhantes e magníficas.

_Enquanto isso, na frente da porta..._

Luke e Richard mantinham um silêncio, mesmo que desconfortável ambos estavam receosos de quebrá-lo, além de que a maior preocupação do primeiro era, na verdade, salvar a pele de seu sobrinho. Ele não fazia idéia do que poderia acontecer se este fosse pego por Emily.

- Não se preocupe, eu tenho certeza de que os dois sairão vivos da situação – disse Richard num tom natural.

O outro não respondeu nada, apenas acenou a cabeça para demonstrar que ouvira. Alguns minutos mais em silêncio e Emily aparecerá, com passos rígidos, uma expressão vazia e branca como uma folha de papel, os dois a encararam com curiosidade, mas ninguém perguntou nada.

_Enquanto isso, no lavabo..._

Não demorou muito para que Lorelai percebesse que seu plano tinha ido por água abaixo, e logo estava amaldiçoando a filha ingrata por não colaborar com sua ajuda e o namorado da mesma por ser um "retrógrado rebelde monossilábico luxurioso", segundo ela mesma. Por algum motivo, extravasar sua frustração em Jess pareceu acalmá-la, e ela decidiu voltar para frente de seu antigo quarto e ver se Luke havia sido mais bem sucedido do que ela.

- Mamãe, nossa! O que aconteceu? – perguntou assim que viu sua mãe. Logo em seguida seu sangue congelou imaginando que talvez, Jess e Rory teriam ido para outro quarto. Para o quarto de Richard e Emily. Para o quarto onde estava a chave reserva que sua mãe fora buscar.

- Esta festa libera alguma espécie de feromônio? Quer dizer, ajudar as pessoas dá tesão? – disse ela, num tom seco, ainda olhando para lugar nenhum.

- Tinha alguém em seu quarto? – estava mais aliviada, pela resposta só poderia ser outro casal – Sabe... Jovens estão sempre com os hormônios à flor da pele...

- Berenice e o marido têm 62 anos, Lorelai! – respondeu a mais velha finalmente se recuperando.

- Sem mais detalhes, por favor – a filha fez uma cara de nojo – mas isso prova que você estava certa, mamãe. Agora todo o estrago já foi feito, vamos esquecer essa história por um tempo e assim que eu encontrar com Rory juro que a coloco num convento imediatamente!

- Não seja ridícula...

E colocou a chave na fechadura e girou-a. Luke e Lorelai tentaram dar um grito, mas tudo se passou tão rápido que apenas puderam ver a porta se abrindo e revelando o que tinha em seu interior.

O casal recém-flagrado virou-se de um salto. A garota deu um gritinho alto e fino enquanto se encolhia de vergonha e o namorado a empurrava para colocá-la como uma barreira na frente dele.

Do outro lado, Richard, Emily, Lorelai e Luke tentavam digerir a cena que acabaram de presenciar.

- Ah Meu Deus! – exclamou Lorelai, com um alívio perpassando por seu corpo, olhando para Luke percebeu que ele estava sentindo o mesmo.

- Não é o que vocês estão pensando! – disse o garoto se atrapalhando – quer dizer...

- Apenas saiam daqui – respondeu Emily por fim, fitando a patricinha loira e o namorado enquanto saiam com um olhar de "seus pais vão ficar sabendo disso, mocinhos".

_Enquanto isso..._

Os dois não falavam nada. Jess admirava os traços da namorada enquanto acariciava esta, ele esboçava um leve sorriso ao mesmo tempo aquele silêncio dela o preocupava. Ela virou a cabeça para ele e respondeu a seu sorriso, acalmando-o.

- Eu... – fez ele, procurando algo a dizer.

- Obrigada. – ela disse por fim.

- Acho melhor a gente ir... Antes que sejamos pegos – respondeu o namorado sorrindo de novo e em seguida beijando-a na testa.

- Acho que você está certo...

Então, muito lentamente, os dois foram se levantando, pegando suas roupas, vestindo-as de volta, saindo da casa da piscina e voltando à festa.

Foram encontrar-se com Lorelai e Luke no meio da escada, pedindo para que fossem para casa, no tom mais natural que conseguiram. O primeiro casal concordou que a festa acabara para eles então os quatro procuraram se despedir de Emily, que não escondia sua cara de decepção com a neta, e Richard, que parecia impassível diante de toda a situação.

Lorelai e Rory entraram no carro da primeira assim que se despediram de seus respectivos namorados.

- Então... Como foi sua noite? – perguntou a mãe ligando o velho jipe.

- Ainda estou absorvendo algumas coisas – respondeu a filha sorrindo de leve sem olhar diretamente para Lorelai – mas foi muito boa. Você acha que vovó desconfia de alguma coisa?

- Não. Ela tem certeza. O lado bom é que acredito que nós nunca mais seremos convidadas para nenhuma festa beneficente do DAR – depois de um tempo de silêncio ela acrescenta – posso te perguntar uma coisa? – a filha fez que sim com a cabeça – porque você decidiu fazer isso aqui?

- Eu não sei... É o lugar onde fui concebida, achei uma boa idéia... – respondeu a garota de forma vaga, como se não estivesse prestando atenção na conversa.

As duas desceram do carro e dirigiram-se a entrada de casa.

- Numa coisa mamãe estava certa – começou Lorelai – foi a melhor festa beneficente do DAR, pelo menos para nós duas.

- No mínimo a mais inesquecível – concordou a filha. Elas sorriram e entraram em casa.

- Boa noite, Rory.

- Boa noite, mamãe.

* * *

**Bem, depois de ficar mais de dois anos com todo o desenvolvimento de uma história na cabeça eu meio que esqueci de pensar em como ela acabaria. Talvez tenha ficado meio apressada, talvez eu devesse tê-la dividido em dois capítulos. Mas eu gostei como terminou, mal posso acreditar nisso. Espero que vocês gostem. Quanto a prometida descrição do desafio, eu mudei de idéia, se alguém reivindicar por isso coloco depois aqui ou em meu profile. De qualquer forma...**

**Agradeço à Adriana Vita, Júlia, Flávio, Paulo, Maria Mariana e Batatinha pelo apoio, graças a vocês consegui concluir esta história, e aos leitores silenciosos também, mesmo porque o número de hits na página também é incentivador.**

**Trabalharei agora em minha nova fic, espero vê-los na próxima.**

**Beijos.**


End file.
